


Rut

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasizing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rutting, Unrequited, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's ridiculous, borderline discriminatory, to think about alphas like that. Especially since Sidney is an alpha himself and he knows from personal experience that the idea of alphas being mindless and unstoppably sex obsessed during rut is just untrue. If he was ever really stuck somewhere alone with Geno during rut, Geno wouldn't suddenly change his dynamic preference just for lack of other options.Sidney thinks about it anyway, though.





	

Not every alpha in the city gets to hook up during rut, but it's not like that one week is the only time of the year that anyone has sex. It's more tradition than anything, these days. Rut isn't a hormone fueled fuck fest like it was back in medieval times or whatever. It's a series of days blocked off on every alpha’s calendar, memos that get sent around every organization about appropriately scheduling time off.

On the Eastern seaboard, rut usually happens the second week in August and ends almost a month to the day before preseason starts. It seems like every unbonded alpha in Pittsburgh is out and about for the first couple of days, strutting around and showing off and trying to impress a potential mate. The ones who are lucky enough to attract an omega into heating for them go home and screw their brains out for the rest of the week.

None of the unbonded alphas on the team ever have a hard time finding someone to rut with. They're all professional athletes in a city that loves their franchise. Of course they do well for themselves.

There's the usual amount of chirping the first day back, the team all giving each other shit, alphas and omegas alike.

“Have fun rut, Sid?” Geno asks, bright, from his neighboring stall. Sidney notices that Geno has scratches all down his back before he shrugs into his UnderArmor.

“You know Sid doesn't rut and tell.” Says Flower, before Sidney can come up with an appropriately bland response to Geno’s question.

“What are you talking about? He definitely does.” Someone else pipes up.

“What?”

“Sid’s bonded to hockey, and you know that's all he talks about.”

Sidney makes sure to grin at the chirping as he laces his skates. He's heard that one a lot. It's an old joke.

He can't help thinking that his life would be so, so much easier if it were true.

\---

Sidney doesn't wish that he was an omega. Not that there's anything wrong with omegas, he just -. That's not his problem. He's perfectly comfortable with his dynamic and his secondary gender.

He doesn't want to be an omega. But he wants Geno to treat him like one. Sid has seen the way that Geno is, out at bars after a winning game. Geno is a happy magnet for pretty little female-secondary omegas, and they sit on his lap and laugh as they let Geno whisper in their ears.

Sid imagines the way that Geno’s breath would feel, ticking the short and sensitive hairs on the nape of his neck. Sid doesn't know what Geno says to the omegas in the bars, but in his head Geno tells him that he bets Sid will feel good. Best. Puts his hand on Sidney’s hip, just touching. Holding him there, maybe kissing Sidney on the side of his throat, scenting him where everyone can see and -

That's usually all it takes.

Except when Sidney ruts. Then his already fucked up fantasies get even worse. Most of the time Sidney just wants to be wanted, to think about Geno being sweet to him. But when Sidney has the week off for rut it's like he becomes more clear headed about how messed up he is. But instead of discarding the idea, his mind just does a 180 on how it would have to happen.

Because Geno, in all the years that Sidney has known him, has only ever shown an interest in omegas. There's no reason why his ruts would be any different. He would only fuck Sidney if he had to, if he was crazy with it and there weren't any other options.

It's ridiculous, borderline discriminatory, to think about alphas like that. Especially since Sidney is an alpha himself and he knows from personal experience that the idea of alphas being mindless and unstoppably sex obsessed during rut is just untrue. If he was ever really stuck somewhere alone with Geno during rut, Geno wouldn't suddenly change his dynamic preference just for lack of other options.

Sidney thinks about it anyway, though.

Each year when rut comes around the entire city feels wild and festive with it and Sidney stays by himself, alone in his house, when he rolls over onto his hands and knees and _presents_ himself. It's not a natural position for him, makes him uncomfortable except for the way that it makes his heart pound, his head going wild as he thinks about Geno having him like this.

It makes his stomach crawl with shame, that this is what he thinks about in rut. Not just wanting to be with someone of the same dynamic, which is bad enough, but to want to rut with Geno specifically. Geno, who is one of Sidney’s closest friends. Who touches him so easily - hearty claps on the back, a friendly arm slung around his shoulders - but would probably never go near Sid again if he knew the type of things Sid thinks about.

Thinks about Geno, bigger than him, holding him down. Sid wouldn't get wet like an omega, wouldn't be able to be knotted without preparing for it

He wouldn't be able to take Geno’s knot easily. It's not that alphas can't knot each other - Sidney has found some specialty pornography to that extent that proved it was possible - it's just difficult. So he knows that he would have to make himself so wet and open and loose that he was practically dripping with it. A poor imitation of a real omega, but maybe if Geno got carried away in the throes of his rut he would feel Sidney’s slick ass and think that it would be good enough. Good enough to fuck into, for Geno to use Sid’s body to sate himself, to tie them tight together while Sidney squirmed and whimpered underneath him.

Knees spread apart, ass in the air, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs until he spreads his knees wider so that he can bring his hips down to rub against the sheets. He thinks about Geno mounting him, wrapping his arms around Sid’s chest to hold him tight while Geno humped into him.

Sidney doesn't actually touch his own ass, keeps his hands fisted in the sheets next to his face while he rubs off against the mattress. And when Geno asks him a week later if he had a fun rut, Sidney will look at Geno’s honest grin and not know what to say.


End file.
